


Can You Hold My Hand? - 내 손 잡아줄래?

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: K-Pop Fluffs [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), skz - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Mostly Fluff, Slight Angst (Not really), implied self harm, jeongchan, jeongin was depressed, slight self harm, theyre so sweet, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: There was a moment of silence, where Chan couldn’t look away from Jeongin. He felt Jeongin’s thumbs rubbing Chan’s knuckles, and Chan finally calmed his breathing.He’d never been so sure of something in his life.“I do.”
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: K-Pop Fluffs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Can You Hold My Hand? - 내 손 잡아줄래?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm I'm grounded so I'm not able to write as much :"( I'm deeply sorry. 
> 
> My birthday is in a few days!!! :DD

Chan’s heart was beating out of his chest. His whole life, he’d always been able to calm his nerves and put on a strong front; however, now that he was standing at the end of the isle, his boyfriend walking slowly towards him, Chan wasn’t able to calm his nerves. 

It was a strange feeling to be out of control, but for some reason, Chan didn’t mind. He paid no attention to the rapid beating of his heart, or his sporadic breathing. No—he didn’t have the time for that. He did, however, have enough time to make eye contact with his boyfriend, who already had tears in his eyes. Seeing his boyfriend in his white suit and with his hair brushed back, Chan’s anxiety only got worse. 

“Jeongin,” Chan breathed out; he was absolutely in awe of his precious boyfriend, with his striking eyes and his sweet smile. Chan wanted nothing more than to kiss him. 

_Soon,_ he told himself. _Soon._

__Chan and Jeongin held eye contact, and Chan reached forward to hold Jeongin’s hands in his. Jeongin’s smile never left his face, and for the millionth time, Chan wondered how he’d been lucky enough to get this man in his life.

Jeongin’s hands trembled slightly, and he reached into his breast pocket to pull out a small strip of paper. Chan let go of his hands and stared at his boyfriend, eager to hear his vows. 

“Chan, I love you,” Jeongin began. “From the day I first met you until now, I have loved you, and I plan to love you forever.” 

_Chan remembered the day they met. It was a summer day about eight years ago, and Chan was minding his business, walking through the mall. He never liked going to the mall, but today he planned on buying a present for his younger sister, who’d have her first dentist appointment tomorrow. Chan would buy her a gift so she wouldn’t be so nervous._

_Chan was staring intently at the stuffed animals, trying to decide which one his sister would like best, when he felt a hand grab his. Chan panicked and pulled his hand away, turning to make eye contact with whoever had suddenly touched him._

_The boy looked a few years younger than him, with brown hair and brown eyes. He would look beautiful if it weren’t for the panicked look on his face and his quick breathing. Chan opened his mouth to speak, but the boy beat him to it._

_“Can you hold my hand?”_

_Chan raised an eyebrow. Honestly, he never really held anyone’s hand—he was never one to care for skinship. There was no way he’d give that up for a random—but very cute—boy._

_“Please, please hold my hand. There’s this girl, and she’s been following me! You need to protect me, please please-”_

_Chan got tired of hearing the boy beg, so he simply reached forward and held his hand. Right when he did, he heard a voice behind him and he turned around._

_“Jeongin Oppa!” A girl with bangs and way too much makeup stood behind them. “Oppa, are you cheating on me?”_

_“Girl, I literally haven’t seen you before!” Jeongin barked. His hand gripped Chan’s tightly and he hid partially behind Chan’s muscular arm. “Also, for the last time, don’t call me Oppa!”_

_The girl rolled her eyes and reached forward to grab onto Jeongin. Jeongin flinched, so Chan stepped forward to intercept the girl. He didn’t want Jeongin to be pestered by her._

_“Girl, listen. I hate to break it to you, but Jeongin isn’t interested in you. Now scram, before I call the cops.” Chan growled, his eyes narrowed._

_“Who are you?” The girl squealed. “Jeongin’s mine!”_

_“Jeongin doesn’t belong to anybody,” Chan smirked, stepping closer to the girl so he towered over her. “Now, I’ll give you 10 seconds to scurry off. Ready? Time starts now. 10. 9. 8.” Chan counted down, although he counted much quicker than he should’ve. He’d already counted down to zero when the actual clock would’ve counted down to 7._

_Once the girl had hmphed and ran off, Chan turned around to face Jeongin. His eyes studied the taller curiously, as if he was a page from a book._

_Jeongin smiled and handed Chan his phone. “Thank you!” He smiled, tilting his head slightly. “Give me your number, and someday I’ll repay you.”_

_Chan had given Jeongin his number that day, although he didn’t know particularly why. Maybe it was because of Jeongin’s cute dimples, or maybe because he loved the way Jeongin had depended on him. Or, maybe it was simply because he wanted to get repaid someday. Whatever the reason, Chan was glad he’d made friends with Jeongin—their friendship would last a lifetime._

__”Chan, you were my hero back then. You saved me, brought me up from my dark times, and I can never put into words how much that means to me. Because of you, I’ll never _ever_ hurt myself again—your words showed me just how valuable I am to you, and I never want to break that bond.” 

_It was only a few months after Chan had met Jeongin, and he knew the younger was going through a tough time. He hated seeing the younger suffer like he was; he was getting hurt by the people around him, but he had no way to leave. Today was the day Chan would save him._

_Chan knew better than to knock on Jeongin’s door. The last time he did, he was met by an angry woman who cursed at Chan for ruining her child. Chan had never discovered what she meant, but he didn’t care anymore. He knew her words were false; she was the one hurting Jeongin._

_Instead of knocking, Chan made his way around the back of the house. He walked up to the window that he knew was Jeongin’s, and he knocked on it gently. When Chan didn’t get a response, he knocked again, louder._

_After a few minutes, Chan decided to just sneak into Jeongin’s house. His parents shouldn’t be home right now, but he couldn’t be too carefree, just in case. Chan headed to the side door of the house, which he knew led into the garage. He tried the door and was happy to see it unlocked._

_Chan headed through the garage and into the kitchen, which was dimly lit with only the oven light on. He then tip-toed out of the kitchen and down the hallway, to where Jeongin’s room was._

_However, before Chan reached Jeongin’s room, he noticed the bathroom door was closed. Chan glanced at the floor, where light should be pouring through the space under the door, but there was none. When Chan looked closer, he realized the crack was being covered; Jeongin was sitting against the door._

_Chan closed his eyes and pressed his ear to the door. After a few seconds, he heard a small clicking sound. Chan wasn’t sure what it was, but after a few seconds and a few different clicks, Chan realized what it was._

_A lighter._

_As soon as Chan made the connection, his heart stopped. He started banging on the bathroom door, which obviously wasn’t the right thing to do, because it only made Jeongin panic. “Mom?” Jeongin called out. “Mom, calm down.”_

_“Come out, Jeongin.”_

_Jeongin must have been even more panicked when he heard Chan’s voice, but Chan didn’t care. Tears were streaming down his face, and his voice was getting shaky. “Jeongin, come out!”_

_The door swung open to reveal Jeongin, who honestly looked perfectly fine. For a moment, Chan thought he’d misinterpreted, but he realized his assumptions were correct by the way Jeongin seemed uneasy, and was hiding something behind his back._

_“Give it to me,” Chan said, holding out his hand. Jeongin let out a shaky breath but after a few seconds he dropped the lighter into Chan’s hand._

_Chan stared at the lighter for a few seconds, then he pocketed it. No way would he give that back to Jeongin._

_Chan stared at Jeongin for a few seconds, anger clear on his face. A full minute had passed before Chan had calmed himself down._

_Once Jeongin could tell Chan was calm, he whispered, “Chan, can you hold my hand?”_

_Chan’s anger immediately dissolved, and instead turned into sadness. He held out his hand and took Jeongin’s in his, pulling him into a hug._

_“Jeongin, I’m taking you away from here,” Chan had promised. He pet Jeongin’s hair gently, letting Jeongin sob into his shoulder._

_Only a month later, Chan had moved to another city and brought Jeongin with him. Chan had bought them an apartment together, but it was small and they had to share a room. Neither of them minded—in fact, whenever Jeongin didn’t come home on time, Chan wasn’t ever able to sleep. He needed Jeongin near him in order to sleep peacefully._

__”Channie, I couldn’t imagine a life without you. If I had never bumped into you at the mall, I promise you, I wouldn’t have lived for another week. I would’ve killed myself, and I wouldn’t be here today. Chan, you saved me, and for that, I will be forever grateful.” Jeongin looked up at Chan, his eyes sparkling with tears. Jeongin’s voice cracked when he asked, “Chan, can you hold my hand?”

“Of course, baby.” Chan whispered, and he reached forward to hold Jeongin’s hand. Jeongin was clearly excited, and Chan was too. Today was the day he’d marry this man. 

“Now, Jeongin, do you, of your own free will, take Bang Chan, as your lawful, wedded husband, to love, protect, and defend—as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Jeongin whispered, then again, proudly: “I do!” 

“And Chan, do you, of your own free will, take Yang Jeongin as your lawful, wedded husband, to love, protect and defend—as long as you both shall live?” 

There was a moment of silence, where Chan couldn’t look away from Jeongin. He felt Jeongin’s thumbs rubbing Chan’s knuckles, and Chan finally calmed his breathing. 

He’d never been so sure of something in his life. 

“I do.” 

“You may now-” Before the words were finished, Chan had pulled Jeongin into his lips. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared, full of unspoken words and promises. Their hands held each other's, intertwining and filling the small space between them. 

When Chan pulled away to breathe, he didn’t get much air before Jeongin’s lips were on his again. Chan tangled his hand into Jeongin’s hair, pulling him closer. “I love you,” Chan murmured into the kiss. 

“Fucker,” Jeongin cursed, startling Chan. “Fucking hold my hand before I sign for a divorce.” 

The whole crowd, including Chan, burst into laughter. Chan took Jeongin’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers gently. “I’ll never let go,” he whispered, resting his forehead against Jeongin’s. 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments on ships/scenarios you'd like! I would love to write them! :D


End file.
